


Forgiven

by PenwieldingDreamer



Category: Point Break (1991)
Genre: Crime Scenes, F/M, FBI, Slow Burn, Surfing, Undercover as a Couple
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-20
Updated: 2020-09-01
Packaged: 2021-02-27 14:53:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 20,296
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22338829
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PenwieldingDreamer/pseuds/PenwieldingDreamer
Summary: FBI Agent Johnny Utah and you have to go undercover to get a suspect planing an attack on politicians and civilians alike. Only problem, you have to pose as a couple, something you don’t really like to do.
Relationships: Johnny Utah/Reader
Comments: 3
Kudos: 12





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Welcome all and thank you for reading this. I will try to update regularly, but with life and my own business interfering there could be a delay. As for the story, this is my version of what happens between Mexico and the ending in Australia. Let me know what you think in the comments and if you like leave me a kudos ;)
> 
> Have fun with the 1st part.

“Utah! Y/L/N!” Agent Ben Harp boomed from his office and you were wincing at how loud his voice was. “Get your asses in here!”

You looked over at your fellow agent, who was leaning over the papers containing evidence of where Bodhi had been sighted. It had been a rough few weeks for all of you at the precinct.

Pappas had taken you under his wing the moment you walked through the door and were introduced by Harp. While having a coffee at your first stake out together the older agent told you, you'd been the little sister he never had. Now months later you buried not just a friend but the brother figure you missed in your life.

Each and every day Utah arrived at his desk, the paperwork pilling up like skyscrapers in New York and the shadows under his eyes getting darker by the hour. You were always trying to think of ways to talk with him, but never had the courage. And you still hurt too much to get your thoughts in order. Angelo Pappas had been your family while being away from your own, of course it would hurt for a long time now.

With a sigh you stood up from your own work space and made your way over to Harp's office, brushing at the soft wrinkles on your dress shirt.You stopped beside Johnny's desk who still hadn't gotten up. He was watching the notes like a hawk and you instantly felt bad as he jumped about a mile, feeling your hand on his shoulder. “Sorry Utah, but Bossman wants us in his office.”

“What for?” you shrugged your shoulders, pushing your tresses back from your face.

Sighing, the dark haired agent got up and followed you to the office, a feeling of dread making his stomach churn. Agent Harp tapped his foot anxiously on the floor, looking at both of you expectantly.

“We've got a new case. I need you both to go undercover.” he said and you felt your stomach plummet. Looking over at Johnny you saw his face get paler by the second.

He shoved his hands inside the pockets on his slacks. “But sir, the Ex-Presidents, I'm really close to getting to Bodhi.”

“There will be no 'But sir'. You are going undercover.” Harp declared, hitting his hand against the desk, making both Johnny and you jump slightly. “We need to find this guy.” He pulled out a picture from one of the folders on the desk. It was a mug shot, dated four months ago.

The man there didn't really look like the suspect you were going to look for but training for the FBI had shown you that there were enough 'normal' looking guys trying to make your lives harder day by day. The brown eyed agent beside you sighed, opened his mouth and closed it again as he saw the disapproving look of your boss. “We have found evidence that he is planing something, something big involving politicians, but we don't know what it is, at least as of yet.”

“And what of Bodhi, sir? You could send someone else to do the undercover job and I could still go after”

“Utah! I need you on this mission. Michael Angelo already knows Alvarez and Babbit, they took him in those months ago. You both will have to pose as a couple, living in the neighborhood so he won't get suspicious”

You looked over at your fellow agent, seeing the anxiousness on his face. It wasn't like Johnny to be so defeated by a little set back, usually he always found a positive outlook. “Sir, I'll talk it through with Johnny and we'll get back to you.”

Grabbing his arm, you dragged Johnny out of the office, already trying to figure out how you'd manage that mission when you both didn't have enough feelings to work as a couple. The dark haired agent groaned, pulling his arm out of your grip. “How do you think we'll manage that. I got a case that's more important than some fucked up banker who's bored out of his mind.”

“Johnny, stop it right there.” you spat angrily at him, fingers poking into his chest. A very firm chest and you wondered what it would look like...no, there were more pressing matters. Every other agent at the station was looking at the two of you, knowing something was up when the boss called you. “This is a life or death situation, Bodhi is off surfing, going all high and mighty. You'll find him because he told you that jack shit about the storm in Australia. Pappas was laughing for days when he heard it, but he believed in you.”

You heard both Alvarez and Babbit snickering in the back and shot them a furious look. When both, Johnny and Angelo came up with the idea to go undercover as a surfer to find out if your fellow agent's theory about the robbers being surfers was right, you were laughing, calling them crazy. Of course he had told you about it, but like all the others you wouldn't believe that the people who went out there, riding the wave were doing that. And yet Utah had proven it. Bodhi and his surfer gang were the Ex-Presidents, going in, taking the money and coming out again in ninety seconds. But after the last heist where they involved Johnny your team was looking differently at him. He was the new guy, doing everything you shouldn't do as agent and got one of your friends killed.

“We gotta do it or there will be more people than a cop and an agent down in the morgue.”

With a sigh, Johnny pulled his fingers through his hair, making a few strands stand away at odd angles. “All right, fine. But we gotta think of a great story so these guys will believe us.”

With a smirk on your lips you put your hand on his shoulder, giving it a light squeeze. “Leave it up to me. I'll think of something.” Groaning, Utah rolled his eyes knowing you'd probably have too much fun with that.


	2. Chapter 2

“Tell me again, why are we here?” Johnny whispered angrily, clenching his teeth as he leaned into you and pulled you closer by your waist. You could feel the warmth of his hand through the light flowery summer dress you wore. 

Giggling softly you turned your head to look at him, his brown eyes having gone darker by the second. You placed your hand on his cheek and lightly stroked along his jaw, knowing that your new 'neighbors' were watching you both like hawks.

Once you finally had convinced your partner to be part of the undercover mission, you had reported back to Ben Harp. He was elated to say the least, fearing that the guy he needed on this case would fuck up and go after Bodhi. You had told him about the background for the two of you, Johnny and you just moved from North Arlington, Ohio to Los Angeles for work, you as First Grade teacher and Utah as software engineer. Alvarez and Babbit had looked at you like you were crazy, but it was the only thing you could come up with this fast. 

So, now here you were, enjoying a warm summer night in your neighbors backyard as a Welcoming party for the both of you. Sheryl, the wife of Frank Martin was an artist, working from home so she could be there for their two children Hanna and Luis while her husband worked at a lawyer's office. Then there was Susan and Henry Ford, both doctors at the Children's Hospital Los Angeles, they hadn't been blessed with one of their own, so they tried to give other little patients a better life and help for their illnesses. And last but not least Michael Angelo, investment broker and his wife Claire, real estate agent. Both looked suspicious, always watching your every move and whispering among each other. 

“We're here because Sheryl was nice enough to invite us for the barbecue and we wanted to do the same.” you gave him a look, telling him to shut up and not be suspicious.

Sheryl and Susan came over, bearing drinks and food from the barbecue grill. “The two of you are so sweet, how long have you been married?”

Johnny chocked on the beer he had just sipped from, causing your eyes to widen and softly hit his back, hoping he would be all right and not chock to death. Susan hurried over and helped him, too, making Johnny sit down on one of the deck chairs. “Oh, hun, you okay?”

“Y-Yeah, sorry.” He mumbled and shot you a look. Clearing his throat, Johnny held out his arm for you to come to him. You obliged, taking his hand in yours and played the dotting girlfriend. “Actually, we're not married yet.” he admitted, sharing a look with you.

“We just moved to LA and Johnny started working at the company, so far we haven't thought about weddings.” you explained, patting his knee as you sat next to him on the chair. 

With a smile the two women nodded their heads, looking at their husbands conversing and Sheryl's kids running around. “You're still young, take your time. I married Frank when I was twenty and had those two rascals, but sometimes I think about what life would be if we had taken more time for us.”

You looked at the mother of two and smiled, “We'll take our time and enjoy it, besides Johnny hasn't asked me yet.”

All four of you laughed out loud and Johnny send you a look, thankful that the evening was working out in your favor. Michael and his wife keeping their distance, but you'd get to the bottom of it.

»¤«

You had just gotten out of the bathroom as Johnny pulled his shorts up. Both of you agreed to keep it as real as possible, down to sleeping in the same bed because you didn't know if Michael was watching you in the house, too. 

But seeing his bare backside made your insides flutter. You weren't naive and as far as you knew Johnny still had Tyler Ann, but there was something there that attracted you to him though you couldn't put your finger on it.

“You okay over there?” Johnny pulled you out of your thoughts, sitting on his side of the bed looking at you with concern.

Nodding your head, you pulled the top of your silk pajamas down and walked over to the bed. Pushing the covers down, you laid back on the pillows trying to keep to your side and Johnny pushed the covers under his butt, making sure he was sticking to his side, something you had both agreed on before going on the mission.

“Are you sure, you're okay, Y/N?” he inquired again, turning his head to you. “You're so silent all of a sudden.”

You turned to him, a soft smile on your face. “I'm fine, just hoping this mission is going to go well.” The evening had gone great, you both had gotten some intel about the neighborhood and the daily routine of your new 'friends'.

“We did good and convinced the other's. I talked to Michael and he's been quite open about his job, talking about the men that come to him, wanting more and more money. He's been quite specific.”

A soft sigh escaped your lips as you turned on your side. “You think so?” 

Johnny put his arms under his head, looking up at the ceiling where the lights from the street reflected, before he send you another smile, his brown eyes shining despite the darkness. “Sure do, you made sure of that. I think Sheryl and Susan are already planing for when I finally 'ask' you.” he said putting his hand back down, grabbing yours and stroking the back of it.

At first it felt nice. Intimate. 

You felt like you were living in a dream, rather than the reality. Johnny only had eyes for you, no one else. But then you suddenly remembered Tyler Ann. Utah never mentioned, that they weren't together anymore and you wouldn't be the reason for them to break up if they didn't want to. Pulling your hand back you looked at Johnny and turned around, mumbling a 'Good Night' to him before closing your eyes.

You never saw the hurt look taking over his brown eyes as you moved away from him.


	3. Chapter 3

Johnny was the first to wake up that morning, feeling the familiar weight of you leaning on his chest. It had been a few days since the first time you slept in the bed due to your mission and as hard as you both tried to stay on your respective sides, you'd still wake up with arms and legs tangled together.

Slowly he moved his arm from your shoulder and tried to get out from under you. After a few wrangling seconds the dark haired agent was able to leave the bed, smiling softly as he watched you holding onto his pillow. His gut was churning at the sight.

It's been two and a half weeks and the mission hadn't turned out to be successful as of yet. Michael Angelo didn't let on what he was planing and having to sleep next to the woman he secretly wanted, made Johnny antsy. Every night it was the same, you would come to bed, lay on your side but once you were asleep he was your big spoon, keeping you safe from harm. With a sigh he pulled his fingers through his longer hair and got up, hoping that a hot cup of coffee would do the trick, before he would catch some waves, after all it was Saturday morning and the weather was great to be out in the water. Even though he had only started surfing for the mission and maybe a bit because of Tyler Ann, Johnny still loved it, the thrill, the rush, the freedom. Just about everything. Once he was finished he wrote a quick note so you'd know where he was.

Nearly two hours you woke up to an empty bed, the side Johnny usually occupied cold and the covers pulled up. He probably went surfing, something he had done again after the first days on the mission. You rubbed your eyes to get rid of the last remnants of sleep and turned over with a soft sigh. The last few days you had gotten closer to your partner, the longing glances, the subtle caresses while you were joined by your neighbors weren't just to keep the cover. There was something there, but you couldn't put your finger on it. 

Mumbling to yourself about early mornings on a Saturday you got out of bed and into the bathroom, deciding it was best to get a shower to wake up properly. You pulled off the loose gym shorts and silk top you wore to bed and started the water, waiting for it to heat up a bit. There was nothing worse than cold water in the morning, at least to you, a quirk Johnny had discovered by accident. 

Shutting the water off after you finished your morning routine, you could hear the stairs creaking. Usually Johnny was still at the beach at this time of the day, so you pulled a large towel around your body, making sure it was tightly wrapped and went to the bedroom grabbing your gun from the night table. The safety was clicked off and as stealthily as you could you moved to the wall leaning next to the door, keeping your weapon close to you. You feared it could be Micheal finally coming to snoop around and see what had been going on with the two of you. Taking a deep breath you pointed at the door and waited until it was opened.

The knob turned and the wood was pushed inward. Your finger moved softly, but you stopped immediately when you saw Johnny's dark hair coming through.

“Whoa, Y/N!” he gasped, putting his hands up in surrender. “What's going on?”

Putting the safety back on and lowering the weapon you glowered at your partner, a scowl marring your face. “What the hell Johnny, I could have shot you!”

With a glare he turned and threw his sodden clothes on the flower before pulling the shirt off. “Who did you think was coming up to the room?”

“How should I know,” you shrugged, putting the gun back inside the night table. “For all we knew it could have been Angelo trying to find the dirt on us.”

Shaking his head Johnny moved over to you, putting his hands on your neck. You felt the coldness of his soft skin and it sent shivers down your spine, the goosebumps becoming visible in an instant. Shifting your eyes from his eyes to his lips and back again you could see them get darker by the second, his tongue darting out to wet his lips.

“What on earth are you doing?” you whispered softly and Johnny had to strain to even hear you properly.

“Nothing.” The corner of his mouth moved upwards as he tried to hold back the smile that threatened to overtake him. “Just living on the edge.” His face moved closer and you felt his hot breath on your lips. Your eyelids fluttered, the butterflies inside your belly were on a rampage and you couldn't help yourself when your hands held tightly to his arms. His own eyes closed, but you had still seen the heat of his desire.

A phone was ringing.

Hastily you moved away from your partner, crossing your arms over your chest and clearing your throat. Johnny could see the deep blush coloring your cheeks, moving down to your breastbone. With a sigh he pushed his hand through his still damp hair and made his way to the bathroom. “That's Harp, only he is calling that phone.” And with that he was gone in the en-suite.

You blew out the air, having held your breath when Johnny had leaned in, but now the moment was gone. The phone was still ringing and you knew you should take the call. Clearing your throat you answered. “Yes sir?”

»¤«

Together you walked into Ben Harp's office still in your civilian clothes, your weapons concealed under the shirts. Your boss looked up from the reports you had sent previously and raised an eyebrow. “Well, don't you look chummy?”

“Sir, we've been in that house for quite some time now and so far Angelo hasn't done anything suspicious. He's been complaining about the clients he has to deal with but other than that he was the silent type.” Johnny explained, looking over at you for reassurance.

Agent Harp watched you both with interest. You both hadn't been the best of friends after Pappas death and yet here you were, working together and having to share a bed every night. 

You spoke up, pulling his focus on you again. “I think what Utah means to say is that despite us following his every move, Angelo doesn't let on to what he has planed.”

Nodding his head, the older agent turned back to the reports, dismissing the two of you with a wave of his hand. Johnny grabbed your wrist pulling you out of the office and out of the building, thankfully it was concealed so people didn't know this were the FBI headquarters in LA. “I really need to talk to you about something.” He opened up when you were out of the street.

“What's going on Johnny?” you inquired, putting your hands on his arm in a comforting way. “Is it Tyler? If you need to go, just tell me and I'll get back to you when I've got some more information.”

“I-Yeah, it's Tyler, but”

“Oh my, Johnny! Y/N!” 

You could see his eyes rolling as he heard Sheryl's shrill voice calling you. Johnny wanted to tell you something but your neighbor interrupted yet again. “Oh this is so great that I met you here. Frank is having another barbecue and of course you're invited, as always.” she giggled at the end and patted your arm.

Your partner looked at you, the annoyance concealed behind his dark eyes and you returned his with a soft smile. Turning to Sheryl you nodded your head. “I think it's a great idea, Johnny is happy to get back with the guys again.” Turning to your fellow agent you patted his chest. “Isn't there a football game on tonight? I'm always so bad with these things.” you gave a soft giggle, something you rarely did and Johnny couldn't stop another eye roll.

“Yeah, babe, there's one on tonight.”

Sheryl clapped her hands and grinned at you both. “Great, it's a date you two.”


	4. Chapter 4

Later that day you both sat comfortably in the main room of Frank and Sheryl's home. Their kids were staying with friends making it easier to have a good night, just the adults watching a football match between the New England Patriots and the Cleveland Browns.

“So Johnny, who do you think will win this one? Patriots aren't that strong?” Frank addressed the former Ohio State quarterback having spoken about his possible career before he got injured.

Leaning back the dark haired agent sipped his beer, pulling you closer to his side. “I don't know.” he shrugged. “Cleveland isn't the best team either.” Johnny added sending the other three guys a tight smile. He had been on edge the ever since you had gotten out of the headquarters.

The agent had tried to tell you numerous times what had been going on with Tyler and him, but every time some one came and interrupted. Now he couldn't talk because you were supposed to be happy and in love. Michael had been watching you with disdain as you cuddled up on the large couch, you leaning your head against Johnny's shoulder and a sweet smile on your lips.

“You seem awfully confident, Utah, probably why you're not the star quarterback anymore.” Michael declared with a glare, putting his bottle against his lips. You felt your partners muscles clench underneath his shirt, his breathing change. Of course he would mention something like that, having heard the story about his injury and the end of his career before. Even though you hadn't worked together before, you knew this was a bad sign. Johnny wouldn't hold back if Angelo antagonized him even more.

He leaned forward and sent the investment broker a dark look. “You know nothing, bud. This has nothing to do with my time at Ohio State, I just answered Frank's question and it is my honest opinion.”

“Honesty.” your neighbor snorted. “Maybe you shlouda been honest with your lovely lady, seeing as she's only second best to you.”

You turned to Johnny, not knowing what was going on. “What's going on, babe? You know you can tell me anything.” you emphasized, putting your hand on his cheek, feeling the slight roughness of his stubble.

The dark haired agent sighed, opening his mouth to finally tell you what had been on his mind as of late. But again someone was interrupting. It was a theme with the two of you. At first he ignore it, both Frank and Henry trying to stop their friend from speaking but it was to no avail. Angelo had always been one to rile others up and his wife wasn't better. Sheryl and Susan avoided Claire as best as possible, only interacting when necessary, and Michael's wife didn't mind in the least.

“Come on Johnny, tell Y/N about the woman you're meeting secretly.” your neighbor remarked with a smirk gracing his lips. 

Your partner stared hard at him and you knew right then he wanted to deck him. “Would you shut up, Angelo? This is between Y/N and me.”

“And here I though we were all friends. This is me telling my friend that you're fucking someone else behind her back.”

Both men stood up, scanning each other. While Johnny was about a head taller than Michael, your suspect was burlier and probably had a mean right hood if he wanted to. You put your hand on your partners shoulder, stroking over his shirt covered skin to try and calm him down, while Frank and Henry pushed the investment broker back, his wife still sitting calmly in her chair, sipping on the wine she had gotten from Sheryl.

“Johnny, please, just calm down. We can talk later”

“Oh, do you need a little girl now to fight your battles?”

It was the final straw and before everyone present could react, the dark haired agent had decked Michael. He tumbled back against the plush chair he sat in before, his eyes watery and blood spurting from his nose. Each of you let out a tiny gasp as you watched the scene unfold in front of you. Growling and pumped with adrenaline he jumped up and ran at Johnny, putting his hands on his neck.

“My god, Frank do something.” Sheryl's cry rang through the living room.

Now even Mrs. Angelo had gotten out of her stupor. She yelled at her husband, urging him to stop, but he would have none of it.

Fists were flying around, Henry got himself punched in the eye because he tried to get the two men to end their brawl. You had decided it was time to call it quits, making your way over when a soft hand stopped you.

“Don't do that. You'll end up at the ER with these two bulls butting heads.” Shocked you looked at Claire. She had always been so distant and yet the fight her husband caused seemed to pull her out of the shell. “He won't stop when he's angry, believe me I know Michael.”

You couldn't believe what you were hearing. Before you hadn't had any dirt on him yet, but his wife's reveal made him a suspect for domestic violence. She was so used to it, that she only shrugged, probably waiting for Michael's fist to come at her. Now it all made sense, the reason why she was so distant with all of you, why she was sporting that uptight glare all the time. It was her mechanism of defense. “If you want, we can go to the police together. You need to tell them what he is doing to you.”

“It's been going on for seventeen years, I don't think the police will help me now.”

Before you could respond a groan sounded from the other side of the room and you saw Angelo laying face first on the carpet. Johnny stood over him, his fists still raised in a defensive stance with FBI training still kicking in. He had a cut above his eyebrow and his lower lip was split, but otherwise he still looked fine. The investment broker looked worse for wear, sporting a broken nose which already turned blue from the bruising, a cut on his cheek and above his eye.

You went over to your partner, holding onto his clenched hands, making him look at you. “Johnny, babe, calm down.” He watched you like a caged animal, his chest raising and falling rapidly from the harsh breaths he took. “Let's go home and get you cleaned up.”

Sheryl watched you both, tending to Henry together with Susan as her husband checked on Michael, making sure he was still breathing. “I think that's a good idea.” You could feel the anger rolling off of her and you hoped with everything you had in you that it wasn't directed at you.

“I'm sorry for ruining the evening.”Johnny mumbled, putting his arm around your shoulders and observing your hostess closely.

Thankfully she sent you a quick smile, nodding her head over at the Angelos. “It's not your fault, Johnny, but apparently Michael doesn't know when to quit it.”

The accused answered with a pained groan as Frank sat him back on the couch and pushed a handkerchief onto his nose. A quiet giggle left your mouth, making the ex-quarterback smirk a bit, mindful of his injured lip.

“All right now. Let's get you home, Mr. Utah.” you directed pulling him over to the front door after wishing everyone a good bye.

Quietly you waked aver to your house, feeling the guilt and tension rolling off of your partner. His eyes were hooded and his teeth worrying his lip.

“Will you tell me what's going on now?”

Taking a deep breath, Johnny stopped in the middle of the street, not caring if your neighbors were watching or if someone was driving by. He made you stand in front of him, searching your eyes like he would find the answer to your question there before he grabbed your hands and pulled you even closer. “I broke up with Tyler.”

Time seemed to stand still. There was no sound, no birds chirping or the waves that rolled onto the beach, just the ringing of your ears as you listened to the words leaving his mouth.

“Why?” you finally gasped looking into his dark eyes, seeing the lights around you reflecting there.

Johnny put his hands on your cheeks, his thumbs brushing the skin there, while his other fingers played with your hair in the nape of your neck. He leaned in, so you had to strain to hear him. “Because I'm in love with you.”


	5. Chapter 5

“It's...We can't, Johnny.” you murmured as you both reached the door, feeling the heat of his hand on your back.

Your partner had just told you that he broke up with his girlfriend and was in love with you and yet you just walked away. Flabbergasted Johnny Utah sprinted after you, hoping to catch you, before the door was closed in his face and he had to take the long way around the house.

He caught your hand before you disappeared inside, turning you around to look at him. “Y/N, what is wrong? I just told you that I love you.”

“And I heard you the first time, Johnny, but I can't do this.” you urged him to stop. As hard as it was for you not to show your true feelings, because there was definitely a spark in the air.

His dark eyes narrowed, watching you closely as if he was trying to spot your lie. A task that should be quite easy for an agent with the FBI, but if he did he wasn't calling you out on it. You could easily leave him standing there, knowing Johnny was lost in his own thoughts and yet your feet would not move. Everything around you had gone dark, the lights of the street lamps gone out the minute you both stepped onto the front porch of your undercover home.

Inside you there was a war raging between your heart and your head. The emotional side telling you to 'fuck it' and kiss him like there was no tomorrow and the rational side to stick with the plan, stay undercover until you finally could get Angelo before someone got hurt.

Johnny pulled you closer as he laid his hands on your cheeks again, moving the pads of his thumb along the soft skin there. It was intimate, loving even and yet you never considered the two of you an option. It would be too dangerous, being partners on missions and a couple at the same time, so much could happen and if you'd split there'd be hell to pay later on, not that you would look so far into the future.

“I can hear your thoughts as if you're speaking them aloud.” he spoke next to your ear, the heat of his breath making you shiver as you felt it against your skin.

It took every ounce of energy in you to stop the moan that wanted to escape your throat, your fingers clawing at the sleeves of his shirt. You looked at him, your eyes locked onto his, lust filling the dark orbs. “What are we doing Johnny?”

“You tell me, Y/N.” he answered reaching up to brush a few strands of your hair out of your face. “Since the first night I've been trying to hold back and not want you. But I can't deny it anymore.”

Johnny leaned down, his eyes locked onto your lips. You smelled the beer on his breath and yet it wasn't like you would feel disgusted, it was different, combined with the tang of sweat and his musk that you smelled every morning when you woke up. Your hands moved up to the nape of his neck, playing with the longer hairs there. Your partner leaned his forehead against yours, turning his eyes back to your own. “I want you, Y/N.”

Boldness overtook your senses as you stepped on your tiptoes and closed your lips over his sensuous ones. The hold he had on you got stronger, not enough to hurt but so that you felt his need for you. A moan that sounded more like a growl escaped him as one of his hands moved from your cheek over the curve of your neck and chest down to your hip. The breeze of the night ruffled your hair and you felt the goose bumps break out on your skins, your fingers moving over the pebbled skin on his biceps.

“Let's get inside or I'll have to take you right here on the porch.” he whispered against your lips, breaking the kiss.

Your lips tingled from the kiss and a shiver raced down your spine as you heard Johnny's deep voice. And yet you knew that you first had to take care of his wounds, despite the butterflies churning your stomach. “I-Your” you gestured at his face. “ I think we should clean that up.”

With a loud groan your partner moved away from you and you could see the evidence of his desire. It wasn't like you were unaffected by the kiss, judging from the heat pooling between your legs, but you knew Johnny wouldn't his cuts to get infected, turning out worse than they already are.

“Come on, let's get inside first.” you reached for his hand and led the dark haired agent into the house you still called your 'home'. When you finally had made your way to the upstairs bathroom and sat Johnny down on the side of the tub you took a deep breath, trying to calm your nerves and the butterflies.  
Reaching under the sink you pulled out the first aid kit. It wasn't nearly as big as the one you had at the office but you would manage.

Turning back to your partner you started with the disinfectant, dabbing at the cut above his eyebrow and his lip. He hissed at the contact, pulling his head away from you which was quite a feat, seeing as you held tightly to his jaw. “Stop being a baby, if you don't like it you shouldn't have let your fists fly.”

“What would you have me do then?” he mumbled searching your eyes with his own. “He was running his mouth.”

Shaking your head at the typical cocky answer, you pressed the cloth harder against his skin making him wince again. “Yeah, well, your manly attitude will get you killed one day. Or both of us.” you softly spoke the last part, hoping he hadn't heard you but Johnny Utah had a better hearing than you though, given he usually did what he wanted.

“I'm not going to let anybody hurt you.” he stressed, putting both his hands on your cheeks to look at him. Pulling you closer, Johnny leaned his forehead against yours and sealed his lips with yours. The small room was growing hotter by the minute and little shocks were running through you, as the electricity seemed to grow.

There was no escaping from it as his tongue moved over your lips, begging for entrance. At first you tried to play hard to get, but you couldn't deny the desire burning like a furnace inside of you. His smell overtook you again and you felt the rough calloused palms moving from your cheek, over your neck and back to your waist. Fingers playing with the skin underneath your shirt sent a shiver down your spine and Johnny smirked into the kiss.

The dark haired agent broke the kiss and watched you, your eyes closed and your lips slightly opened, still enjoying the afterglow. “This is a good look on you.” He whispered, making you stand between his legs and pushing his hands further up under your shirt.


	6. Chapter 6

Johnny caresses your skin, his fingers playing with the dips along your spine, making you shiver from the contact. You rub his shoulders, your thumbs moving along his neck as you stared at his face. His eyes closed at the contact, enjoying your ministrations, your own feasting on his delighted expression. Your partner was pure sin, sitting there on the rim of the tub, his mouth slightly opened and strands of his lush hair framing his face.

Slowly you moved your hands along his jaw and dipped down, sealing your lips with his own. Feeling your tongue begging for entrance, the agent smiled into the kiss, caressing yours. The smell of his cologne intensified and you felt your panties growing wet, the desire pooling between your legs as Johnny reached around to pull your shirt up over your body. Goosebumps scatter across your skin, your heart races anew and your breathing changes as you feel the pads of his fingers moving along the sensitive skin of your belly.

“Relax.” he mumbles, his lips nibbling along your jaw. He moves them to your neck, softly biting where it meets your shoulder and coaxes a moan from your lips.

Once your shirt is off, he moves his hands down your arms. Gently he is caressing you and you’re amazed by the size of them compared to your own. Johnny was big, about a head taller than you and you knew he could bend you to his will with little resistance from you. Too long had you been trying to stop the feelings that were raging in the depth of your body, but now you needed to let them go, follow your heart and not your brain like you did all those weeks ago.

Thinking about him being in his agent mode, taking charge turned you on even more. Johnny could be scary when he wanted to be but it was something that made your insides flutter.

Your eyes met his dark ones, filled with desire as he too in the lacy bra you wore underneath. The sound of approval leaving the back of his throat made you smile, knowing he was happy with this choice. You had a feeling he wasn’t just an ass guy but loved to bury his face in his lovers chest, like he was doing right now. His cheeks pillowed by your soft mounds, the light stubble scratching your skin there.

Johnny’s lips move up again, leaving a wet trail where his tongue glides to taste your skin. Your hands curl in his thick dark hair, unable to get enough of the man before you. Finally his lips reach yours again, latching onto you with all his might. Another moan leaves you as you can taste the last remnants of the beer he had during the football game. You were never particularly fond of the drink, but with Johnny it was something else, you craved his touch, his smell, his taste.

“You’re beautiful.” he breathes against your lips. His fingers playing with your breasts, kneading them, pinching the nipples between his fingers and sending jolts of pleasure to your middle. It feels amazing and you throw your head back, enjoying the caresses he gives you. When he’s done his hands move down to your waist, opening the button and zipper with nimble fingers, pushing your jeans and panties down in one go.

You gasp softly as a slight breeze moves along your bare body, the goosebumps scattered across your skin. Smiling you reach out and clasp your hands behind his neck. “You know, it’s only fair if you loose some of those clothes, too. I don’t want to be the only one naked here.”

A low chuckle rumbled in his throat, while smirk painted his lips. Without any warning your partner put his hands behind your knees and pulled you up, laying you over his shoulder.

“Johnny!” you cried, laughing along with him.

His hands were roaming your bare ass, caressing the soft globes, before he delivered a light slap. The pant that left your lips was more from surprise than pain and you had a feeling that you were gushing like a waterfall. If he didn’t do something soon, you’d be sure to combust from the heat. Quickly, Johnny moved to the bedroom laying you down on the covers, watching you intently.

Your chest moves with your rapid breath and you can’t stop your hands from wandering over your body. If your partner isn’t going to do the work, you’d have to move it along. Your fingers glide over your breast, playing with your nipples, tugging and pulling at them, before you move on. Over your belly and down to your core, you feel the trail they are leaving behind. Johnny stood at the foot of the bed and watched you with hooded eyes, his fists clenched tightly.

“You going to tease me now?” he asked, biting his lips as he followed the movement of your fingers playing with your clit, your legs falling open to give you better access.

Mirroring his look, you reached one hand up and licked the slick juices from your fingers. “Are you going to join me or stay there and keep watching?” Not having had something between your legs had made you horny and act wantonly. Johnny swallowed the lump in his throat, moving towards the bed. He knelt at the foot, his hands reaching out towards your feet. Grinning the agent pulled you closer towards him, eliciting a gasp from you.

You watch him, as he lowers his head between your legs, his lips laying tender kisses on the smooth skin of your pussy. His tongue snakes out and licks everything but the delicious spot you really need him to be. Your legs spread on their own accord, hoping Johnny will get the hint, but he only licked around it.

“Johnny.” you wail, pushing your fingers under the pillows behind you and grabbing the sheets tightly. “Please.”

Answering your passionate cries, he slipped a finger into you, slowly and gently. Your core is dripping with moisture, making it easier for him to touch all the right spots and wring another moan from your lips. Johnny’s hands feel wonderful and you try to fight with all your might against the urge to raise your hips from the mattress, bucking against his mouth. His chuckle vibrates against your core and you know he is enjoying this far too much as he adds another finger. “You feel so wonderful, baby.” he whispers, laying kisses across your mound, before he proceeds with playfully licking your clit.

Moans and pleasured cries left your lips, not caring if your neighborhood would hear. Should they know that you had the best guy between your legs, feasting on your juices. Johnny held tightly to your hips, licking up all you could give him. Your insides tightened up and you felt the knot forming in your lower belly. Raising on your elbows, you watched your lover feast, his eyes finding yours in the slight darkness. With every lick you moved closer to the edge and finally, when his thumb pressed against your nub, you took the plunge.

Harsh breaths left your lips as you leaned back against the pillows, sweat coating your body. Your chest heaving, you pushed your hair back from your face, giving Johnny a satisfied smile. “Well, Agent Utah I didn’t know you had such a weapon on you.”

Chuckling he got up from the bed, standing there with your juices coating his chin. “It’s not my only weapon you will see tonight.” he grinned at you and reached for his shirt, pulling the material over his head. His hair was sticking out at odd angles, partly from your hands and partly from his clothes. He opened the button on his jeans and his pants followed, thrown carelessly somewhere on the bedroom floor.

Your eyes moved over his bare body. Beginning at the hard planes of his chest, over his tight belly down to the dark nest of hair between his legs. Biting your lips you felt desire start to rise again, your nipples growing hard as you saw the evidence of is own desire. Moving onto your knees you crawled across the bed to the foot of the bed. Johnny watched you, his eyes growing even darker by the second.

Your tongue moved over your lips, wetting them. Reaching your hands out, you let your fingers glide over his pecs, playing with his nipples. Johnny moaned as your nails raked along the sensitive skin. Smiling you leaned up and kissed his neck, letting your tongue glide over his broad chest, tasting the sweat on his body.

“You’re incredible, baby.” he planted his hands on your cheeks, pulling you up to his face, sealing your lips with his. Both of you moaned into the kiss, enjoying the feeling of each other.

You broke away and smiled at him, reaching up to put your hands over his larger ones. “I love you, Johnny.” he returned your smile, pulling you closer to kiss you again. Giving his fingers a tight squeeze, you moved your hands along his arms feeling the goosebumps raised all over his skin before they landed on his firm ass. “I want you, baby.” you moaned squeezing the globes of his behind tightly.

Moving with you, Johnny slowly lowered you onto the mattress, his hands holding onto your shoulders. You felt the cool sheets under your back with his weight pressed on your body. His cock was hard, pressing against your thigh. You slung your legs around his middle, welcoming him at your core. Johnny locked his brown eyes with your own, trying to read everything he wanted to know.

“Are you sure?” he asked, stroking his thumbs along your cheeks.

Swallowing the lump in your throat, you bit your lip and nodded your head. “I’ve never been more sure, but please, Johnny, it’s been a while.”

“Yeah.” he rasped, leaning on his elbow while his other hand moved down to your middle, stroking the tip against your slit. His precum mingling with your juices, making it easier for Johnny to enter you. With a low groan he snapped his hips forward, your inner muscles tightening around him as you bit your lip in pleasure.

Your head thrown back against the pillows, Johnny let his lips caress the skin of your neck leaving love bites along the column of your throat, down to your breasts. His hand found its way into your hair holding tightly, like he wanted to anchor himself and make sure that you wouldn’t vanish underneath him. Breathing harshly with each movement of his hips against your own, the agent looked into your face, your expressions an open book to him.

His eyes clashed with yours before his mouth descended on your lips again, quietening the moan that was pulled forth by his cock hitting that special spot inside of you.

You had had boyfriends and lovers before, but none could compare to Johnny. He was the whole package, loving, fun and generous. Just what you needed. Reaching up, you raked your fingers through his dark hair, scratching your nails along his scalp. You could tell he liked it by the fast jerks of his hips, as he pulled your legs higher around his waist and spread his knees wider to keep you open. Pulling your lips away from his, you took a deep breath, moaning at the pace he was moving inside of you. Quick gasps left you and you turned your head to watch him.

“J-Johnny, baby.” you groaned, pleading with him to take you to that sweet cliff again, moving your body with his rhythm. Your muscles tightened around him and he knew you were close.

“Come on, babe.” he pleaded, his lips right next to your ear. “Cum for me, I wanna feel it.” Your partner reached down to your clit, his thumb rubbing the nub. In your belly you could feel the familiar knot, getting tighter with each stroke of his cock and each rub of his thumb until finally you cried out. Your head thrown back against the pillows, your hands fisted in the sheets under you. Bucking your hips underneath him, you felt the sensation move through your whole body, starting from your middle and spreading out to your fingertips and making your toes curl. Johnny worked you through your climax, snapping his hips harshly against yours, chasing his own orgasm to follow after you. Reaching up, you put your hands on his cheeks, pulling his head down to kiss him, you curled your body under him and his cock twitch inside you. You swallowed his cry of release, stroking your thumbs along his jaw as you felt his cum coating your walls.

With a soft groan, Johnny left you, rolling over onto his back. With his arm around your shoulders he pulled you into his side, holding you close to his body. His seed was dripping out of your hole but you didn’t care, all you wanted were the sweet nothings he whispered into your ear and his hands caressing your body in the afterglow.

“I love you, Mr. Utah.” you whispered with closed eyes as you nuzzled his neck.

The agent smiled down at you, letting his hands glide up and down your spine, softly stroking the sweat slicked skin of your back. “I love you, too, Miss Y/L/N.”


	7. Chapter 7

When you woke up it was still dark outside. The sun not even risen and yet you couldn’t ignore mother nature’s call. Turning around you looked into Johnny’s sleeping face, his features relaxed and no trace of the problems you were facing. Angelo still hadn’t shown any sign of his plans, making not just the two of you anxious but your boss as well. Smiling sleepily your hand reached out, softly pushing the strands away that were falling into his eyes. Your partner snorted in his sleep, burying his face in the pillow as you drew back from him, hoping you didn’t wake Johnny up.

Slowly you got out of bed and bare as you were born made your way over to the en-suite. Wincing from the stiffness in you muscles and the slight ache in your middle, you gingerly sat down on the toilet. The corners of your lips moved upwards when you thought about the night before.

Johnny had laughed while recalling your passionate screams when he pointed at the open window. At the time he had pulled them from you you didn’t really care but when you saw the wind softly blow at the drapes your body heated from embarrassment. Hitting his shoulder, which hardly hurt the agent, made him laugh wholeheartedly. He pulled you closer against his chest and laid a kiss on your forehead. Enjoying his ministrations you leaned against him, putting your arm around his middle. It didn’t take you long to fall asleep after such an activity.

Once you were done with your morning business, washing your hands and brushing your hair with your fingers you stood in the doorway, enjoying the sight of your partner in the bed. He was sprawled across the mattress, head still buried in his pillow with his dark hair askew. The sheet only just covered his bare bum and you felt your fingers itch to touch the curve of his strong butt.

Biting your lips you inched forward, your bare feet gliding over the wooden floor. You knelled on the bed, your side dipping down as you leaned over your partner. Placing your lips on his neck, you earned a soft groan from Johnny, muffled by the clothes under his head. You moved along his spine, nipping at the skin, you could taste the sweat on your tongue and smell his musk. By now goosebumps were covering his flesh and you thought you heard a sigh of excitement.

When you reached the dip of his spine, your fingers stroked along his ass, pulling the sheet further down, exposing his flesh to the cool air of the morning. Smirking, your eyes glinted as you lightly bit down on the muscle. With a jerk Johnny woke up, turning his head to watch you over his shoulder.

“What are you doing?” he mumbled, his voice rough from sleeping.

One corner of your lips between your teeth and your hands warmly kneading his butt, you made your way up the bed, letting your fingers glide back up over his spine. Once you reached his head, you leaned down and kissed him, not caring for the morning breath you both sported. Leaning onto one elbow, while the other moved around your waist the agent let out a satisfied moan, pulling you closer to his body.

“I’m just saying good morning.” you said, once you broke the kiss to breathe again.

Johnny smiled, angling his body so that he was leaning over you, his hips pushing against your middle making him aware of the desire you were feeling. “And it’s one hell of a morning, baby.”

The heat of his hardness was rubbing against your nub as you put your legs high on his waist, crossing them behind his back so you could pull your lover even closer. His brown eyes glinted as he leaned back a bit, letting his fingertips caress your skin. Your lids fluttered closed in pleasure, arching your back to give him access to your body. Johnny leaned down and kissed the side of your neck, eliciting another moan from you, while his hands played with your breasts.

“Oh.” The drawn out sound left your lips as you felt his mouth move from the juncture of your neck down to your mounds, his tongue playing with the hard peak of one, while his thumb and forefinger rubbed the other. Your hands moved from his back up to his neck, playing with his dark tresses, letting your nails scratch along his scalp. A groan escaped him, biting your nipple a bit harder than he meant to.

Hissing, you pulled at his hair and Johnny glared at you, letting your hardened bud pop from his mouth. “You little minx.” he admonished, his hands moving down to your hips, holding onto your flesh.

“You bit me, jerk.” You smirked up at him, scratching your nails along his back.

He shivered at the sensations and closed his eyes. “Fuck, baby.” the agent groaned, pushing his hard-on closer to your core.

You were soaking and Johnny rubbing his dick along your slit didn’t help to lessen the pressure you felt inside. Trailing your hand from his waist to his ass, you gave the cheek a tight squeeze before you moved to the front. There it was, the object of your desire. Your palm slid over the ridges of his cock, the contrast between your cool skin and his heated shaft made him gasp. Precum was oozing from the head and you used your thumb to spread it over his flesh.

“Shit, that’s good.”

One corner of your lips moved up as you pulled your hands away, hearing his distressed moan. Your eyes alight with desire, you flattened your tongue against your palm, making it wet with your spit. Johnny followed each of your movements, the pupils of his eyes getting wider by the second. You bit your lips and reached out again, taking his hardness into your hand. Thumb circling the head, you felt his cock twitching and the hard breaths fanning across your cheek as you leaned into him.

Leaning back, Johnny knelled on the back, sitting on his legs and visibly enjoyed your ministrations. His head was thrown back in his neck, eyes squeezed shut, while his lips were between his teeth. Chest heaving your lover’s hands reached out, burying his fingers in your hair as your tongue slid along the ridges of his hardness.

“Fuck!” he breathed out, a growl ripped from his chest as his shaft was engulfed by your wet heat. You strained to take as much of him in, stroking what was left with your hands. Moaning, your throat vibrated, upping the pleasure for him.

Looking up, you watched the agent, the vein on his neck pulsing just like his cock buried in your mouth, twitching with every caress of your tongue.

“Babe, stop.” he whispered with a strained voice, softly pulling your head away from his needy shaft. “I wanna feel your pussy wrapped around my cock, not your mouth.”

Johnny leaned down and sealed his mouth with yours. Brushing his tongue along your lower lip, begging for entrance, he tangled it with your own. Moaning loudly you put your hands on his neck, stroking the hard muscles of his shoulders. Breaking the kiss, the dark haired agent brushed his lips along your jaw, moving to that point on your neck that was making you go crazy. Your nails raked across his back as he brushed his hands along your waist, giving you a soft push.

“Turn around, get on your hands and knees.” he commanded, his voice deep with desire. Leaning over you, Johnny let his mouth move along your spine, earning another sigh of pleasure from you. One hand moved to your hip as the other pushed your shoulders down, so your head was laid on the pillow. With your ass in the air, he had an unrestricted view of your soaking pussy.

Deciding to tease him some more, you let your hand roam under your body, gliding over your belly until you reached that spot, spreading your wetness around your pearl. Johnny moved his fingers over your moist heat, making a shiver run down your spine as you felt them drift inside you. “You’re so wet. Is this all for me, Y/N?”

“Yeah.” you breathed out, pulling your hand away and trying to anchor yourself, holding onto his hips. “Johnny, fuck, I need you.” You nearly wailed with urgency, another climax building from his ministrations. His hand was replaced by his cock, the head sliding over your clit but never really entering. “Please, baby, don’t tease.”

“Oh, you think I’m teasing?” he asked, gently placing his hand on your neck and pulling your body up again to lean your back against his front. His lips moved to your shoulder, before turning to your ear. “I’m not teasing. You did enough of that.” he whispered, biting your lob, his other hand moving between your legs and rubbing his thumb over your clit.

“Fuck.” you gasped, your hands tightly holding onto the arm that was crossed over your front, the head of his cock pressing inside your slick heat.

Johnny’s nose pressed against your neck, breathing in harshly as he moved his hips against your own, pushing deeper inside of you. Your own body moved with his rhythm, hard and fast, like you both were in a frenzy.

You chased your climax, feeling his fingers play with your nub, rubbing it in the same speed as he entered you, his skin slapping against your own. The heat of his breath next to your ear and the vibrations of his moans on your back brought you closer, feeling the coil tightening in your lower belly when his head brushed against that special spot. One hand reached behind you, raking your hands through his hair and gripping the back of his neck. Johnny’s hand grabbed your breast, playing with your nipples. Another groan left you and you could feel him loose his rhythm as he approached his own orgasm.

“I’m so close.” you moaned, biting your lip in anticipation. “Give it to me, Utah!”

That was all the motivation he needed as he pushed your upper body back down to the mattress, your head resting on the pillow, while his hold tightened on your hips. All you could hear were your moans, your harsh breathing and the slapping of your skin against each other as he drove into you hard and fast. He couldn’t hold up that pace for long as you felt his hands tense and his hips stiffen, pushing his body against yours with a loud cry of release when he reached his climax. His pulsing shaft triggered your own, feeling your body vibrate with your own peak.

Your chest moving up and down, you tried to catch your breath, still surfing on the wave of pleasure. Johnny leaned against you, his body half on top of yours, half on the bed, his soft member having slipped from your wet cavern. His hand reached out and brushed your hair from your sweaty forehead, stroking along your cheek. A satisfied smile made it’s way onto your lips as you watched your partner in the after glow. Your own hand made it’s way to his jaw, brushing your fingers along his stubbled chin.

“Was it better than surfing?” you asked sheepishly, enjoying the way his hand moved over your heated skin.

Johnny grinned, pulling you even closer to seal his lips with yours, pushing his tongue inside your mouths and brushing against your own. “Definitely. Not as thrilling, but more satisfying.” he whispered once he broke the kiss.

Putting your arms around his body, you snuggled closer to him, your head bedded against his shoulder as sleep took you again sated from the tryst in the sheets.


	8. Chapter 8

“Johnny!” you giggled, feeling his fingers tickle the bare skin of your stomach as they wandered under his shirt that you had pulled on when you woke a second time. “Stop it or there won’t be any food for you mister.”

His face was buried in your neck, his lips suckling on your pulse point. Instinctively your shoulder moved up, trying to stop his ministration. “But I’m hungry for you.” he mumbled, pulling you back against his body. 

“Stop it, we’re going to be late for church.” you admonished, stirring the scrambled egg in the pan. “You know how particular our neighbours are.”

Snorting, the agent reluctantly let go of you, knowing that the neighborhood wives insisted on their visit every Sunday. “I do, but after tonight" 

“Shut up, Utah and get ready for church.” you admonished with a smile, the spatula in your hand held out like a weapon. He grinned and lightly spanked your panty clad behind, swiftly moving out of the way of your arm. You heard the loud thuds of his feet hitting the stairs as you turned back to the food. 

After the last round you had woken up before Johnny again, deciding you should start breakfast so you’d be ready before the girls came over and harass you again after you had missed church last weekend. You couldn’t believe that there were still so many believers left in Los Angeles. Smiling you finished the eggs and put them on the plates for the two of you. Just as you placed them down Johnny returned, skipping down the steps and running into the kitchen. He leaned over and kissed your cheek, letting his lips linger on the soft skin. Even though you had been intimate through the night it still felt different - new. 

Biting your lip, you looked at him as he finally sat down, his arm around your waist pulling you closer so you leaned into his side, your delicate hand on his shoulder. His fingers played with the hem of your panties, slipping underneath the fabric, making you shiver from the caress. You leaned into him, feeling your breathing quicken and letting your own fingers roam through his longer hair. Johnny’s eyes got darker, his pupils dilated when they roamed over your body, landing on your hardened nipples under his shirt. His Adam’s apple bobbed when he swallowed audibly and feeling the boldness course through your body, you sat down on his lap, circling your arms around his neck, your hands buried in his hair. 

You tilted your head, sealing your lips with his, letting your teeth lightly bite his lower lip. Johnny instantly opened, pushing his tongue against yours, roaming along the heat of your mouth while his hands moved under the shirt, caressing along your spine. Goosebumps broke out all over your skin as if cold air drifted through the house, yet highly unlikely with the warm weather outside.

Pulling away, hard puffs of air made your chest rise and fall in rapid succession and by the looks of it, Johnny didn’t fare any better. His hair disheveled and his eyes so dark, they were nearly black. Leaning your forehead against his, you smiled, your teeth biting down on one side of your lower lip as a smile moved the corners of your mouth upwards. “We should get done with breakfast or we’ll be really late for church.” The agent nodded, swallowing hard and letting his hands fall from around your body, even though you could see that he’d rather continue what you started. Getting up from his lap, your stroked your hand along his shoulder before sitting down on the opposite at the table. 

Johnny rested his hands on the top, trying to control his breathing. “Are you serious?” he asked, looking at you with a slight scowl on his lips. “You’ll just leave me like that, you fucking tease?“ 

Smiling around another fork of scrambled eggs was your only answer and he knew you wouldn’t finish what you started. Not if you didn’t want to be harassed by the ‘Stepford wives’. Sheryl and Susan had insisted you attend church every Sunday, but when you only once missed it with the mission they had reminded you to take it serious every day from then on, so you made sure to go to church dragging Johnny along who’d rather go surfing than sitting in that old building and listen to the preach talk about life and Jesus. 

Finally he started eating, even though right now he was hungry for something else besides the breakfast on the table. Shoveling the eggs into his mouths you couldn’t help the grin as you watched his knuckles turn white from the grip he had on the fork. Once you were finished you grabbed your plate and put it in the sink, leaving the kitchen to get ready. Looking at the clock you cursed, knowing there was only enough time to freshen up and change before you had to leave. The St. Monica Catholic Church was only about a twenty five minute drive from your ‘home’ but with L.A. traffic it could be more and with Sheryl already having called you out the last time. 

"Fuck.” you mumbled and walked into the bathroom, shedding the shirt and grabbing a small washtowel. If you couldn’t get a shower, you at least wanted to be as clean as possible. Hastily you rubbed the cold wet fabric over your arms and shoulders, shivering at the contact. Not bothering to dry yourself off, you nearly ran back to the bedroom, grabbing a light summer dress from the closet and pulling it on. Johnny would have a field day, knowing you hadn’t put a bra on, only a fresh pair of panties under the blue striped dress. Running down the stairs, your fellow agent came to investigate. 

“You okay, Y/N?" 

Nodding your head you went to the small shoe closet, searching for the heeled sandals to go with the dress. Johnny leaned against the wall in the hall, watching the little display you presented with a smile on his lips. "Can I help you with something?" 

With a triumphant cry you held up the beige wedge sandals, smiling at the dark haired man before you. "Found them, now we can leave.” You pulled them on your feet and flashed your teeth at Johnny, twirling a bit and saw his eyes widen. Swallowing, he held his hand for you to take, seeing as you grabbed your purse and led you out of the house to the truck he had gotten from the office. 

****

Johnny had only just put the car into park when you jumped out on the passenger side, already having spotted Sheryl and Susan at the entrance to the church. They were dressed in their usual Sunday outfits consisting of summer dresses, sunglasses and heeled sandals, their hair styled in a breezy updo, standing next to their husband’s. Your lover joined you, his hand searching yours and walked over to the two couples. 

“Good morning.” Sheryl smiled at you, her eyes following your every movement. “You’re right on time, I didn’t think you would make it." 

Cocking his head, Johnny grinned at her. "Why ever not?" 

Frank laughed loudly, his hand clapping Henry’s shoulder. "You heard that?” he asked him, regarding you both with an amused look. The doctor turned, a smile grazing his lips. “I did, after last night the whole neighborhood did hear you." 

Blushing, you leaned into his side, smelling his cologne and feeling his arm snacking around your waist. His eyes landed on you and if he could the smile would get even wider. "What can I say, I just love her and all that adrenaline last night.” He broke off, shrugging his shoulders and kissing your temple. You put your own arms around his hips and smiled up at him, the heels you wore only just making you taller than before. 

“Aww, look at them?” Susan gushed, leaning onto Sheryl. “They’re so in love.” The artist nodded her head at that, sending another smile at you. 

You rolled your eyes, of course they would be the ones to laugh at your expense. “Okay, ladies.” you playfully glared at them. “I thought we were here for church and not to talk about what had been going on last night." 

Both women ‘oohh'ed at that, getting the message that you had enough of their quips against you. Johnny grinned again, putting his hand on your shoulder and leading you after the two couples inside the building. 

"You know they’re only joking because they think we’re a true couple.” he whispered next to your year, the warmth of his breath tickling your skin and a shiver ran down your spine, making the fact that you weren’t wearing a bra even more prominent. As if by magic you could feel his eyes on your chest and his fingers tightened on your shoulder. “Don’t tell me you forgot to wear a bra and I need to sit next to you the whole time." 

Seeing as all benches were nearly full you sat down behind the two couples, trying to keep it together when you saw the look on your partner’s face. "I didn’t have time, besides I don’t have any bra that goes with this dress." 

Groaning Johnny sat down, linking his fingers with your own, his thumb brushing over the back of your hand. You didn’t know if it was nervousness or his way of trying to calm himself down. Father Henry had walked inside at the front and four rows in front of you, you could make out the backs of Michael and Claire. When she turned to look behind her you saw the dark bruise on her face, even through the several layers of make-up. Lightly you nudged your partner, pointing at the couple ahead of you. “Michael’s been hitting Claire, she told me last night when I wanted to stop you guys.”

“What?” He was shocked at the revelation, and yet both of you weren’t too surprised with the way Angelo behaved. He was easy to anger and even faster to let his fists fly. “We need to talk to her.”

Shaking your head you leaned into him, so no one would hear what you were talking about. “I tried, Johnny, she doesn’t want to do anything.”

“We’ll have to try anyway.” he whispered, keeping an eye on your friends. “If he is like his profile says, he’ll kill her before we can get to him.”

Squeezing his fingers, you laid your head on his shoulder, trying not to think about what could happen to Claire. Until yesterday you hadn’t really gotten along with her, but seeing her now hurt even more than you thought it would. “Let’s just get this thing over with.” you mumbled and turned back to the priest in the middle of his sermon.”

“You’re preaching to the choir, darling.” your partner hissed, his hand leaving your fingers and laying down on your leg, tightening around the muscle. “I’m trying everything to not take you right here. Do you even know what you’re doing to me?”

Smirking up at him, your own hand glided over his leg, feeling it twitch under your skin. He let out a soft groan, closing his eyes at your ministrations. When your fingers moved up, closer to his crotch, his own clamped even tighter around your leg, probably leaving bruises there. Moving your head closer to his neck, you lightly bit his earlobe, hearing the harsh breath he pulled in between his teeth. “Tell me Johnny, is your ‘Rocket’ hard?” you whispered in his ear, seeing the strong throbbing of his pulse point. He was trying everything in his power to not do something that would be the talk of the day.

“Stop it, Y/N.” he hissed, the hand that was on your leg pulling at the one over his hardness. Thank god no one was sitting next to you. “I’m gonna put you over my knee.”

Biting your lip you turned your eyes on his own, seeing the desire reflecting in his dark pools. “I can’t wait.”

Just then the priest ended his mass with a chorus of ‘Amen’. 

“When we get back to the house, you’re going to regret that.” he growled, nearly pushing you out of the isle so you could leave the church. All of your friends were waiting in the courtyard of the church. They saw your flushed faces and you knew Sheryl was going to say something, but her husband nudged her side, telling her to shut up. 

Michael shot you both a dirty look, his nose still had a trace of blood on is and a large bandage across the bridge, the cut above his eye was stitched close and now you could see the entirety of Claire’s bruise.

You walked over to her and put your hand on her arm, always under the watchful gaze of her husband. “Are you alright, darling?”

“Yes.” she spoke softly with a light nod. “I just stumbled up the stairs and hit the steps. It’s really okay.”

With a quick look back to Johnny, you moved closer to the older woman. Her eyes searched yours and you could see the fear in her baby blues. The look she gave you told you to shut up and not do anything, just with that Claire confirmed your suspicions that Michael had been abusing her last night.

“Claire.” he growled, grabbing her arm and dragging her away from you. “Let’s go home.”

You were rooted to the spot and all that you wanted to do was run after them and get her out of her husbands claws. Claire wasn’t your mission, but Johnny was right - if his behavior was anything to go by, you would need to get her away from him before something worse happened.

“So.” Susan began, leaning against her husband, trying to defuse the tension that had started. “What are you guys going to do now?”

“Oh, I nothing” “We’re going to the beach.” Johnny interrupted you, pulling you back against his chest, his larger hand splayed out over your belly. Your heart rate sped up and your partner knew that you’d end up in a puddle if it weren’t for him holding you. 

The two couples looked at each other, not sure if they should laugh or be astonished at your answers. Henry cocked his head and moved his head down, whispering something into his wife’s ear. She giggled like a little girl, signaling Sheryl with her eyes, to which the other woman laughed loudly. “Well, we’ll leave you two lovebirds to yourselves now.” she said, smirking at Johnny and you and the two couples left.

“What do you think they said?” you wanted to know, feeling the weight of his arm against your belly.

Shrugging his shoulders, your partner looked down at you, seeing the hickey he had left on your neck, now more visible with the light hitting your neck. “I don’t really care as long as I got one day just with you.”

“But you’ve had a few before, just with me Mister Utah.” you stated, giggling yourself when his slight stubble rubbed against your skin as he kissed along jaw. You squirmed not wanting to show such behavior in front of the House of God and pushed your elbow back into his belly. “Let’s get out of here.”

“With pleasure.” he laughed, pulling you along the the truck and opening the door for you once you had reached the car. You hopped into the higher seat, waiting for Johnny to get in. He sent you another smile, his brown pools sparkling with mirth as he finally got what he wanted. “Just for the record,” he turned the key and started the truck. “Those times before weren’t us being official, it was all pretend and mostly we talked about our cover.”

Leaning your head back on the seat, you looked at him, watching his profil carefully, how the strands of his longer hair fell into his eyes or how his bicep bulged when his arm flexed and moved the wheel. “So where are you taking me?”

“Oh I was just thinking of driving around, along Highway 1, see where it’s gonna take us.” he told you, shrugging his shoulders.

Sighing you closed your eyes, glad Johnny really wanted to spend time with you. “And which way are we going? Up or down?”

“Tell me and I’ll drive you wherever you want to go.” 

Moving closer, you leaned your head on his shoulder as he neared the intersection. You could go to Malibu, enjoy some time at the beach like he said, away from prying eyes, just the two of you or down south to Anaheim and onward. Taking a deep breath you put your hands on his shoulder, leaning your chin on the back of one of them and smiled at your partner. “Let’s get to Malibu. Enjoy the day at the beach.”

His arm snaked around your waist pulling you closer into his side when he pulled onto the highway towards Malibu Beach

****

“If you weren’t driving, I’d kiss you senseless.” you told him out of the blue when you had been driving for some time, watching the scenery pass by you in a blur. With the windows opened you felt the slight breeze, cooling your heated skin.

Johnny swerved to the side of the road and stopped the car abruptly. “Not driving anymore.” he growled, turning to you with a smirk on his lips. 

All throughout the drive you had been teasing him again, letting your hand glide over his shoulder, down his chest and finally resting on his thigh. He had to restrain himself not to stop sooner and take you right there in the car. Afterall you were both agents and it wouldn’t look good in your file if you got a ticket for indecent behavior, but the words coming out of your mouth were the last straw. He had stopped at one of those emergency parking spots, turning his body so he could look at you. 

Your face was flushed and he saw your nipples harden under the fabric of your dress. Moving his eyes down, the agent saw your thighs pressed together under the skirt, probably trying to relieve some tension. “What have you been thinking about, naughty girl?” he asked leaning closer to you as your own body was pushed back against the passenger door.

Biting your lip, you let your hands glide over the flushed skin, starting at your neck, down over your breasts and belly and finally landing on your thighs, pushing the skirt up. Johnny could see the wet spot on your panties and his hand followed yours.

“I’ve been thinking -ugh- about last night.” you finally answered breathlessly. “How you’ve been fucking me so good, baby.”

His fingers moved to the waistband of your panties, slowly pulling them down to reveal your wet pussy. Your legs pushed together you moved them up so the offending fabric could be off. Once you were bared before him, Johnny shifted closer, leaning his face into yours, sealing his lips over your own, one hand buried in your hair to keep you in place. A loud moan sounded deep in your throat as you felt his fingers on your soaked slit, rubbing circles over your clit. One hand moved behind his neck, pulling his head down to you so he wouldn’t stop with the kisses and the other glided from his shoulders, his pecs down to his belly and the band of his jeans, toying with the button when you felt him hard behind the zipper.

“You’ve been such a tease, baby.” he murmured against your lips as he broke the kiss. His fingers dipping lower, circling the entrance of your heated channel.

You moaned loudly, head thrown back and your mouth open as if you would be able to get more oxygen. “Fuck, Johnny.” you breathed, your eyes finding his dark pools, watching you with a heated gaze. He let his fingers glide inside you, your hips moving on their own, trying to push him further. "Shit, oh” you moaned at the feeling, the rougher pads of his fore and middle finger rubbing against the warm flesh, looking for that special spot. “Don’t stop, baby.” you growled, the hand on the nape of his neck tightening, your nails slightly sinking into the skin. 

He hissed at the sensation but leaned over you, his lips moving from your jaw down to your neck, suckling at your pulse point and probably leaving another hickey for everyone to see. You both couldn’t understand that the tension between you was building for weeks before it finally snapped last night. Finally having been brave enough to confess your innermost feelings and let life run its course. Your hand finally able to open the button on his jeans, fingers trembling from the sensation of his rapidly moving hand you reached inside his pants, feeling the hard hot flesh under your skin. “Oh, you’ve gone commando.” you grinned, head still pressed back against the window on your side.

“Didn’t leave me much choice.” he whispered, nipping at your chin and moving to your ear, already knowing that this would make you go crazy even more. “You said we were late.”

“Uhuh.” you moaned, moving your hand as best as you could under the tight fabric of his jeans. You felt your climax approaching and wanted your partner to join, using both hands now to push at the waistband of his jeans. Your fingers glided over the hard globes of his ass, grabbing a hand full of muscle.

“Shit, baby.” he breathed. “You’ll be the death of me.” Johnny leaned in again, sealing his lips with your own, tongues swirling and fighting for dominance. 

Moving up over his broad back, your hands buried themselves in his dark hair, trying to anchor yourself as your lower body rocked against his hand, drawing his fingers even deeper, chasing that orgasm you really needed right now.

A loud knock at the drivers window stopped you both abruptly. Johnny pulled his lips and hands away from you and all you could do was bemoan the loss of his fingers in your pussy. Looking around his frame you could make out a deputy of the Highway Patrol.

“Fuck!” Johnny hissed, closing his jeans and making sure you were as decent as possible before he turned to the police officer. He pulled the window down and swallowed the lump in his throat. If it weren’t so embarrassing you’d probably have laughed out loud that the agent next to you could look down any bad guy any day but was afraid of a lower ranking officer.

“Sir.” he started, looking over at your appearance behind his mirrored glasses. “You know that your are parking in an emergency spot?”

“Ugh, yeah, Officer” Johnny looked at the nametag on his uniform. “Williams, I do. But we’re currently on a -ugh- mission. I’m Agent Utah and this is Agent Y/L/N with the FBI.”

Raising his eyebrows, Williams looked over at your disheveled dress and your hair sticking out in every direction. “I’d like to see some ID.” 

Your partner lifted his butt, pulling out the wallet from his back pocket. You always wondered why men do that, why do they always have to put it in the back. It’s so inconvenient. Reaching down for your fallen purse, you felt the officers eyes following you. ‘Shit’ was the only thing that coursed through your mind when you saw your panties lying next to the bag and Williams could clearly see them. Breathing deeply you pulled out your badge, sending the officer a sweet smile. With a grunt he took it and walked back to his car checking them.

“Shit, that’s gonna be in the file.” Johnny mumbled, leaning his head back against the seat. 

Your arms crossed over his right shoulder, you sat on your knees and leaned into him, letting your lips rest on his cheek for a swift kiss. “At least it’s a good cover for the next mission.” you giggled and the agent couldn’t help but laugh along with you about this absurd situation.

It felt like ages before Officer Williams returned, his sunglasses now on top of his head. You both looked at him and waited with baited breath. “You’ve both been cleared.” he started handing back your badges. When your fingertips brushed against his hand you thought you could see a blush creep up on his cheeks, but maybe it was only the heat outside. “And -ugh- I’d like to give you this as a -uhm- warning for the future.” Johnny put his arms around your waist pulling you closer against his side. “Please don’t -hm- use the emergency parking for, for his kind of behavior.”

Biting your lip, all you could do was nod as he let you off without a hitch. Your partners fingers tightened on your hip as he said his ‘goodbyes’ and leaned back to look at you. “Well, I guess it’s not going to be a cover for the next mission.”

You burst out laughing, seeing the dust cloud as the patrol car disappeared with all the other traffic. “No, definitely not, but there’s a slight problem, baby.”

“Oh yeah?” His eyes searched yours, trying to see what was going on. “What’s that?”

Your tongue slipped out, wetting your lips before you leaned in to whisper in his ear. “I didn’t cum and there’s this itch I need you to scratch.”

One corner of his mouth lifted in a lopsided grin, before he started the car again. “Your wish is my command.” he said, kissing you softly and drove of to the next place he could bury himself in you.


	9. Chapter 9

“Utah, Y/L/N!” Agent Harp called through the office when you got back after the weekend. He wanted more intel on Angelo now that you knew he was abusing his wife and probably worse than what his file said. “What you got?”

Johnny and you stood in front of his desk, hands clasped tightly together. So far none at the HQ knew about your relationship, but Ben Harp seemed to be the first. He raised one eyebrow and sent you both a questioning look. Embarrassed you both let your hands fall instantly, feeling dirty like he knew what you had been up to the whole weekend. 

“Sir.” your partner cleared his throat. “Michael Angelo showed signs of being a domestic abuser - uh- his wife showed up with a black eye." 

Nodding your head you turned to your boss. "She told me about it, it has been going on since they got together, sir, but she never wanted to do go to the police.”

“She told you?” he asked sceptical about the wife, looking at the two of you. “And why would Angelo’s wife just tell you?" 

"You see, uhm, Johnny got into-ah- into a fight with him and I” you started, but your fellow agent stopped you, knowing the bruises and lacerations were still on his face. 

“He riled me up, sir, and we got into a fight. Y/N tried to stop us, but his wife Claire pulled her back, telling her about the abuse.” He swallowed the lump in his throat, not sure what to expect from their boss. 

Harp paced behind his desk, scratching his chin in thought. “Good, we need her to testify. Y/N, I want you on it.” he finally exclaimed, turning to look at you, his hands probed on his hips. 

“Sir,” Johnny objected, glancing at you out of the corner of his eye. “I don’t think that Y/L/N is up for it." 

Your forehead creased, not sure you were hearing him right. The question was written all over your face when you took a step towards him. "What are you talking about?" 

"I don’t want you in on that operation. Angelo is crazy, he’s going to snuff you without so much as a blink.” he snapped, his hands finding their way around your arms. 

Just weeks ago he was saying that you were good at your job whenever you talked to Agent Harp, even Alvarez and Babbit were astounded by your ability to hold up against them in training and with the bad guys, but now he was trying to keep you away from the undercover mission you both were assigned to? “I’ve got this Johnny, I can handle it on my own." 

Harp raised an eyebrow as he watched you both, shaking his head at your antics. He had observed you over the last weeks and knew that it would complicate things if you both got involved with each other. Of course it would sell the story, but cause too many problems, yet if he removed one of you Angelo might have suspected something so he left it alone. "Utah, she’s been trained in these situations, not just you. Y/L/N worked with Pappas and she knows her way around assholes like Michael Angelo.” You inclined your head, giving Johnny the look of ‘I told you so’ before your boss continued. “Claire will be more likely to talk to her than you, so I’m going to send her.”

“But sir" 

"Y/N is going, that’s final!” the agent roared, his fist hitting the desk hard making you slightly jump from his outburst. Your partner swallowed, glancing over at you and you could see his fists clenched tightly at his side. Nodding your head, you left the office, Johnny trailing behind you with a scowl on his face. 

“You can’t go there.” he argued, reaching out to stop you. “That guy is crazy, Y/N." 

Closing your eyes, you took a deep breath, trying to calm down and not burst from anger. "I can handle this, Johnny. She’s out with Susan for lunch, so I’ll talk to her. Claire will help me." 

"And what if he’s there, too?”

The rest of HQ was watching you, asking themselves what was going on between you two. Alvarez and Babbit shot you a curious look before you returned it, your eyebrows raised as if to say 'what do you lot want’. 

“I know what I’m doing. I’ve been trained, just as you were.” you insisted pulling your arm out of his. “So please let me do my job.”

His eyes narrowed, teeth clenched and fists by his side. "You don’t know what he is capable of, you’re a woman, Y/N." 

"Yes, I’m a woman, Johnny.” you grumbled. “Thank God for that." 

Shaking his head, he moved closer, pushing his body close to yours. Leaning down he hissed, his voice becoming a dangerous growl. "You can’t handle him. Even with all your training." 

Gasping at his tone, you forcefully pushed your partner away from you. "You’re an asshole, Utah.” Turning on your heels, you left the office, just wanting to be away from him. 

Once outside you had to shake off all the astonished looks of everyone else. Alvarez and Babbit had never seen you so mad before, your voice carrying even to the last corner of the office. 

“Y/N!” Johnny called after you, trying to catch up as you walked down the street toward the small café Susan usually went for lunch. “Wait! I’m sorry, okay!" 

You didn’t respond, he didn’t deserve an answer for saying what he did. Crossing your arms, you continued on your way, not bothering to even give him a glance. 

"Please, can we at least talk this through?” he pleaded, his hand reaching for your arm to stop you. “I just think even with your training you won’t be a match for him." 

Rolling your eyes, you looked away from Johnny, waiting what he would say to safe his face. "We can do this together and I can take him if he does something." 

"You think, just because your a guy you can handle him better than me? Because I’m a woman, a female agent?” you exclaimed, making heads turn into your direction and some wanting to see what was going to happen. Your eyes blazed and you jabbed your finger into his chest. “I can handle him. I’ve trained with Pappas and I was best in my class." 

His grip on your arm tightened, as he leaned close to you. Eyes ablaze with anger, the agent growled deep in his throat. "That’s the problem. It’s going to get you killed.”

“No, Johnny.” you snapped, shrugging his hands off from your arm. “You got Pappas killed. He was a good agent and you got him killed in the end." 

Your partners face fell and you saw the regret in his eyes. The pain numbed him to everything that was happening and he let you go. "I was only good enough for you to fuck, but I’m not good enough to be an agent? Maybe you should get your fucking priorities straight and work on this mission the way it’s supposed to be. I’m going to get Claire." 

With that you left him standing at the curb, making your way down the street to the Café. What you didn’t know was the guy standing only a few feet away from you, dressed in a dark jacket and baseball cap, watching Johnny and you like a hawk. 

***

"Y/N?” Susan was the first to see you, sending you a smile. “What are you doing here? Shouldn’t you be with Johnny?" 

Biting your lip you sat down next to Claire, watching her freeze as she felt your knee bump against her leg. You mouthed ‘sorry’ at her, knowing she was jumpy because of her husband. She sported another bruise on her jaw and you could see Susan sending you a look. 

"We had a little -uhm- dispute.” you mumbled. 

Both women turned to you, wide eyed and astonished. 

“But, what” Susan reached over, holding onto your hand. “Why?" 

Shrugging your shoulders, you looked down at the table not sure if you could tell them what’s going on. "I… It’s complicated." 

"Oh, darling, you know you can talk to us." 

Claire eagerly nodded your head and it was like she had been replaced by someone else. "I know we didn’t really talk that much in the beginning, but you know, it usually helps a lot.”

“Thank you.” You reached out and lightly stroked her arm in a friendly gesture, wanting her to know you meant no harm. “Are you alright, Claire?" 

She pointed at her face, trying to smile but it only came out as a grimace. "After you said you would help me I asked Susan for advice, but we only just got done when you came." 

"I think we should go to the police” Susan started, lifting her bag from the ground. “Claire will need our support." 

Holding your hand up, you halted them before the two women could get out of their chair. "Actually I have a better idea. On the way I can explain everything." 

"What do you mean?” They sent you a questioning look, not sure what was happening. 

“I, we, that is to say, Johnny and I, we both work for the FBI and were sent to investigate Michael." 

Claire furrowed her brows, not sure how to respond, while Susan just gaped at you. "What do you mean FBI? Why would you investigate my husband?" 

"He’s the main suspect in our case. He is linked to the murder of one of our agents and a cop.” Both gasped, hearing the words coming from your mouth. “We think he is planning a bombing or an attack while all the high profile politicians are in town. We need to stop him.”

Tilting her head to the side, the real estate agent blinked, trying to hold back her tears. “That’s not true." 

"Claire.” you spoke, reaching out to hold her hand. “I’m sorry. We have the evidence. I’m going to help you." 

Shaking her head, Claire turned away from you. "You don’t know what he’s capable of." 

Taking her hand, you gave it a tight squeeze. "Believe me, we know that which is why we need your help. Where is he now?" 

"He should be at home, Michael said he wasn’t feeling well." 

You nodded your head, getting up from your seat, looking at both women. "I want you to get to the FBI, the HQ is over on Bixel Street, you won’t miss it. Look for Agent Harp, he’s our boss. Tell him that we need help with your husband." 

Susan turned to you, linking her hands with the still distraught Claire sitting next to her. "What are you going to do now?” you pulled out your mobile phone, speed dialing Johnny hoping he’ll take the call. You waited, but your partner wouldn’t answer. 

“God dammit,” you bit out looking over at the two women. “Susan, can I take your car? Johnny isn’t answering but we need to get to Michael before something happens.”

Wide eyed she nodded, rummaging for the keys in her handbag. “W-Where’s Johnny?” she asked, pulling Claire from her seat as she got up herself. 

“I can’t reach him,” you began, fear gripping at your heart. “I need to go.” Snatching the keys from Susan’s hand you ran over to her car. Hopefully Johnny wasn’t dumb enough to go to Angelo’s house by himself. Hastily driving off towards your neighborhood, you prayed that he was alright. Yes you had argued before, knowing Johnny was only trying to keep you safe but you wanted to prove to everyone that you were just as capable. All you knew was that you loved him and needed to know that nothing had happened to him. 

Despite the usual LA traffic you made it to Michael and Claire’s house just in time. When you pulled into the driveway you noticed the door was apart, yet you couldn’t see any movement on the inside. Taking your gun from the holster on your hip under your top and got out of the car. Like you were trained in Quantico you made your way to the door, keeping a safe grip on your SIG 228s. Your heart raced and you felt your breathing come out in small puffs when you saw the blood on the handle.

Opening the door with your foot you stepped inside. “FBI! Michael Angelo!” you called, looking around the hallway. Gun at the ready, you moved from room to room, searching for the suspect. “ANGELO!” 

“You called?” His voice sounded behind you, but before you could react you felt a hard thump on the back of your head.

***

Groaning you opened your eyes, feeling a dull throb in your temple, just like the time you got drunk with Pappas, the headache was there for days. Blearily, you looked around the room, a basement probably. Only one exit but it was definitely a long way there.

Michael Angelo stepped into the light from the side, smirking at you. “I have been waiting for the time when you guys finally decided to show your faces.”

You growled, trying to loosen the ropes around your wrists. He walked over to you and stroked his fingers along your face, before he drew his hand back, giving your cheek a hard slap, causing your head to fly to the side. Your jaw ached from the hit and you could swear you saw little spots fly in front of your eyes from the force he backhanded you. Before you could move your head back again, Angelo raised his fist, letting it fly. He hit you in the stomach and there was no way you could protect yourself from the assault like you had been trained before. Winded from the hit, you tried to draw in the much needed air but you only coughed and spluttered.

“You’re so pathetic.” he sneered, grabbing your hair and pulling your head back. “What do you plan to do now, huh? Thought it was going to be so easy?” He punched you again, your cheekbone throbbing and you felt the salty water gathering in your eyes.

“I’m an FBI agent, you’ll be in a prison cell faster than you can blink.” you grunted, fighting against the man that had been your mission for weeks now.

He laughed loudly, tightened your bindings as you struggled and squirmed, tears falling from your eyes. “Oh no, no.” he whispered into your ear, letting his rough hands move over your shoulders. “You’re going to want to stay strapped in for this. We’re about to find out just how many times a person can break.”

He walked away from you, opening another door, one you hadn’t seen before as you observed your surroundings. You saw him reach to the back of his pants pulling out a gun, moving into the chamber. Grunts and muffled cries could be heard before your eyes found Johnny’s.

“Come on, Utah.” Angelo growled, pushing him into the room, his weapon pointed at his head. “We’re going to have a nice time together. Just the three of us.”

Crying, you pulled at the bindings, trying to get out of the chair. “Johnny!”

Your partner looked up, one eye already swollen shut and his lip split on one side. He tried to smile at you, but winced as it pulled on the cut. Heart aching you bit your lip, watching your partner carefully and trying to assess his injuries.

“Now, now. None of that.” Angelo taunted, hitting Johnny in the back with his leg. The agent groaned falling to his knees. “We still want to have some fun, don’t we.” He reached out, pulling his head back by the hair and pointing the nozzle of his gun against his temple.

Biting your lip, you moved your hands, trying to loosen the ropes around your wrists. Michael looked up, tsisked as he saw you hoping to free yourself. “Y/N.” he shook his head. “After what he has done to you, you still defend him. You both made me hurt my wife” Angelo stopped, tightening his grip on Johnny’s hair. “Now, she’s gone and it’s all your fault!”

“What do you mean?” you asked, swallowing around the lump in your throat. 

One corner of his lips moved up, shaking his head at you. “Did you really think I believed you when you posed as a couple?” A quick laugh tore from his lips. “You were so bad, not even after you hit the sheets. The whole neighborhood heard you, at least he was good enough for that.”

“Stop it Angelo, reinforcement will be here any minute and your wife is going to be safe from you. I can’t believe she stayed with you for so long out of love.” you ranted.

Clenching his teeth, your suspect tightened his grip on Johnny’s dark hair and jammed his gun into your fellow agent’s shoulder. With a sinister smile Michael pulled the trigger.

A single shot sounded, your eyes widening at noise. Gasping you turned to your partner, watching as his body slipped to the ground.

“JOHNNY!”


	10. Chapter 10

Grunts escaped you as you felt Michael’s fist find its way back to your stomach, winding you. Your eyes found Johnny’s who was strapped to the chair across from you, unable to move from the pain. Thankfully the bullet went through his shoulder but it must have nicked something, there was so much blood and you couldn’t tell where it came from. 

Angelo laughed when he saw you looking at your partner. “He’s going to be dead before they arrive here, so why do you still call for him.”

“Y-Your wife told…told my b-boss where we are.” you tried to breath, but felt it was a harder task then you thought. Blood was clogging your nose, dripping down over your lip. Your tongue darted out, moving over the split and tasting the coppery wetness there. 

Michael turned and walked over to your partner. His hand found its way around his throat, feeling the tears slip from your eyes as you listened to Johnny’s labored breath. “You think they care about you? The fuck ups of the department?" 

"Johnny!” you called, desperation coloring your voice as you saw his eyelids flutter from the lack of oxygen. “Stay awake, you hear me." 

Claire’s husband let go of him, your partner’s chin dropping onto his chest, the blood from his wounds staining his shirt. "Pathetic!” he hissed walking around your chair and pulling a nearby tray to the small table next to it. “Who wants to start?” Michael asked, holding up a knife like device often used in the hospitals. He turned to you, the smirk contorting his features before he moved over to Johnny. “Let’s see how much more he can take.” With a swift downward arc Angelo stabbed his leg, making you both cry out, your fellow agent from pain and you from guilt because you couldn’t help him.

You called for him, listening to the grunts and harsh breath he was taking. “Baby, please look at me.” He raised his head, squinting at you through his still partly good eye.

“I-I'm…sorry.” he choked out, tears running down his bruised cheek. “For…pulling you i-in this m-mess." 

Shaking your head, you watched as Michael walked around you back to the table. "It’s okay, Johnny. We’ll talk when we’re out of here." 

"You really think they’ll find you before this is over?” he sneered next to your ear, pulling your head back to expose your throat. “Poor girl, still waiting for your happy ending.” The blade nicked your skin and you felt the sting echo in your brain. You needed to get yourself out of the restraints so you could get to Johnny and leave, but first you had to stop Angelo. Every scenario you could come up with played before your eyes but every time he was faster, stronger, killing Johnny. Just as you were preparing to fight him off, all of you heard an explosion coming from upstairs. 

“MICHAEL ANGELO!” you heard Harp call out. “This is the FBI, we know you are here!" 

Your eyes found Johnny’s good one and you felt the relief sweep through your limbs. HQ had found you and would get you out. 

"Don’t think I’m scared of a bunch of gun wielding pansies.” he sneered at you, letting the knife drop onto the table right next to your chair. “You’ll be dead before they find you." 

Swallowing, you blinked your eyes at your partner, telling him what you wanted him to know. If you could just loosen the rope enough to get your hand on the knife. 

Michael growled, taking your gun that he had stored in the waistband of his jeans and made his way to the staircase leading back to the upper level. Johnny slumped forward, his upper body still bound to the chair and you looked for any sign indicating he was still breathing. 

"Johnny.” you desperately called, hoping to rouse him. “Johnny! JOHNNY UTAH!” Your only answer was a quiet groan and you knew you needed to hurry. The wound in his shoulder was still leaking blood, too much as if it only was a through and through in his shoulder. “Shit.” you mumbled and moved your arm, finally feeling the bonds give way enough for you to reach the knife. Your fingers brushed against the handle, but still couldn’t grasp it. Groaning slightly you tried to move forward, but the action caused the knife to slip to the ground, falling with a clatter onto the wooden floor. “Fuck!” you cursed, looking at your partner who’s breathing got more shallow by the second. 

You could hear shouting from the upper level, Angelo probably facing off with Harp and the other agents, but the sound of footsteps on the wood steps leading down to the basement made you tense, harsh puffs of air leaving your mouth. Turning toward the stairs you saw dress shoes…Michael Angelo didn’t wear dress shoes, so it must be Babbit or one of the other ones. 

“Utah? Y/L/N?” It was Alvarez, his gun at the ready should there be a second person in the basement. “You down here?" 

"Jo.” you sobbed when he stepped down from the stairs, swiftly making your way over to you. “Get me out of this.”

He reached for the knife at your feet, cutting through the bonds before he laid his hands on your shoulder. “Are you alright?” Jo asked, pointing his finger at his own face to show what he meant.

You nodded, pulling the rope away from your body before you grabbed the weapon out of his hand, rushing over to Johnny. “Get help, Alvarez, I don’t know how long he has.” Tears clouded your vision as you worked through the restrains over his chest. Once you had gotten through, he slumped forward, his head on your shoulder and his weight toppling over. Your arms moved around his body, sitting down on the ground.

“Johnny, baby.” you softly called, brushing your hand over his bruised and swollen face. “I’m sorry for the things I said. Open your eyes. Come back.” Swallowing, you pulled him closer to your chest, cradling his head in your hands. “It’s ok. It’s over now. You’re ok. Wake up. Please wake up. Don’t do this to me. Don’t do this to me. Don’t do this to me. I love you so much. Come back.” you cried, leaning your forehead against his temple. Before you had ended up in the basement of Michael’s and Claire’s home, you had been fighting because Johnny was afraid of you getting hurt. He had tried to protect you from Angelo, but you wouldn’t listen wanting to proof that even women were able to handle the bad guys. 

And now?

Now you sat there, trying to keep it together as your partner and the man you fell in love with over the weeks you worked together was holding onto dear life. Two months ago you’d probably told him to rot in hell for being the reason Pappas was killed, but now you felt like it was your fault that he would go down the same path. “It’s gonna be okay.” you started, sniffling as the tears and blood clogged your nose again as you tried to over see his injuries, but there was too much blood, mingling together. “It’s gonna be okay, you’re going to be okay.” 

Four sets of feet came running down the stairs and you looked around for a weapon, adrenaline still pumping through your system making you alert to any danger to your partner or yourself. Harp was the first to move into the light and you saw his face visibly relax as the first sob left your lips.

“Y/N.” He moved towards you, holding his hands up, trying to tell you to calm down as Alvarez and the medics followed him. “It’s okay. You’re both safe now.”

Your hold on Johnny tightened, blood staining your hands as you watched the two men walk over. “H-He…Michael shot Jo-Johnny.” you sobbed, your heart fluttering in your throat and the anxiety making it hard to breath. “There, there’s so much blood…I don’t know where it’s from. You need…you need to h-help him, please.”

“Miss, please, you need to let go of him.” the dark skinned medic order softly, putting a comforting hand on your shoulder before he removed your hand from around Johnny’s shoulder. “We’ll take care of him now, but you need to let us do our job.”

Harp and Alvarez took a hold of your arms, steadying you as you watched the other two men work on your partner. They hooked him up onto the monitor, keeping an eye on his too slow heartbeat. “We need to get him to the hospital, start a line.” the first paramedic said, turning to his partner and told him to give him a low dose of epinephrine, before they put him on the stretcher.

The two agents pulled you away when you made a grab for the stretcher, knowing they needed the space to help their fellow agent. A soft cry left you as you watched them leave, feeling your knees buckle beneath you. “It’s m-my fa-fault.” you sobbed anew, feeling like a stone was burying underneath you.

Ben lightly shook your shoulders, turning your body to him. “Stop this, Y/N, it wasn’t your doing. Angelo was crazy and he wanted you to suffer.” Harp protested, pulling you against him as he saw the tears, again leaving marks on your blood stained cheeks. “Utah is going to survive it, he’s as stubborn as a mule and you can stop pretending.” Looking up at your boss through the salty water in your eyes, you couldn’t help the twitch of your mouth. “What? Did you think I haven’t seen the way you both have been acting?”

“No, sir.”

“Good,” he nodded, putting his hand on your shoulder and leading you out of the basement. “Let’s get you checked out, too, and you can get to the hospital.”

***

After the doctor at the ER had checked you out, you were finally allowed to get to ICU. Johnny had been in the OR for nearly three hours and you were still waiting for news. Harp, Alvarez and Babbit sat across from you, watching you carefully.

“Y/N?” Jo Alvarez called you, pulling you out of your thoughts. “Don’t you want to shower? I mean, you’d probably feel a lot better.”

Shaking your head you looked down at the dried blood on your hands. “I need to be here.”

“Y/L/N!” Harp growled at you, finally having enough of you sitting there. “Get your ass up and take a fucking shower. They’re not going to be done in the next ten minutes.”

Swallowing at the harsh tone, you got up and out of the chair, eyes wide as you heard your boss shout at you. A nurse passed you by and Ben told her to show you to the showers and maybe get you a set of scrubs to change into. Begrudgingly you followed her and did as you were told. And yes, if you were honest it helped, washing away Johnny’s blood made you feel better again. Refreshed and looking like yourself, even though your tears had mingled with the water when you thought of all the possibilities that would await you after you were done. 

You got dressed in the lavender colored scrubs of the hospital and walked back over to your fellow agents, your hair still slightly wet and dripping onto your shoulders. “Any news?" 

Babbit gave you a soft smile when Harp nodded. “He’s out of OR and in his room on the ICU, you should go to him.” Biting your lip, you nodded your head and sprinted down the corridor towards the unit Johnny was placed in. The doctor had told you all it was a precaution, just to be safe he would recover as planned. When you entered the room the nurses were already flitting about, hooking him up to the machines to keep everything in order.

“Oh, you’re here.” one smiled at you, grabbing your hand and pulling you over to a chair next to the bed. “The doctor made sure you’d be able to stay with him. Agent Harp said you were his fianceé, so I can tell you that he’s doing fine. We just need to observe him for the night.”

Grateful and yet shocked, you sat down and reached for Johnny’s hand, giving it a tight squeeze before you laid a kiss on the back, making sure you wouldn’t pull at his IV lines. “I love you so much, Johnny, and I’m sorry you got hurt. It wasn’t your fault that Pappas died.” you swallowed, looking up at his still swollen and bruised face. “He always wanted to leave this world his own way and he did playing hero with you. So please don’t do the same, you hear me. I forgive you and you should do the same.”

Taking a deep breath, you leaned your cheek against his bed, cradling Johnny’s hand between yours. Now away from all the drama, you felt your eyes grow heavy, the lids falling closed as you felt safe again, knowing that the agent on the bed would be alright again. After everything that happened you both deserved a long holiday - a really long one.

***

Your hair wrapped in a towel you laid on the bed of your apartment, waiting for Johnny to return. Now seven months later he was finally able to follow the lead on Bodhi, traveling to Australia. He was seen at Bells Beach waiting for the 50-Year-Storm as he once told your partner. 

Johnny had made a speedy recovery after the incident with Michael Angelo and promised to never question you on whether you could take it or not. You were glad he trusted you and even more now that you had a surprise waiting for him. Turning to look out of the window you could see the rain coming down in sheets, heavier than two hours ago, but he insisted to look for Bodhi. Hopefully he’d get back soon, you didn’t particularly like this storm going on out there.

Just when you reached for your phone wanting to call him, the door opened and he came into the one-bedroom you shared with him while being in Victoria. His clothes and hair were soaked and blood was running from his nose - again.

“Johnny!” you cried, jumping from the double bed you sat on before he came back. “Oh my god, what happened?”

His hands found your face, a soft smile grazing his lips. “Bodhi happened.” He kissed your forehead, your cheeks and finally your mouths letting you know how glad he was to have you there. “He’s gone now.”

“You arrested him then?” you asked, putting your hands around his neck, the towel you wore slipping down, making a shiver run down your spine when you felt his wet clothes against your bare body.

Johnny shook his head, pulling you closer by your waist, his fingers gliding along your back. “He’s gone, he took a wave and didn’t return.”

“So?” You bit your lip, gazing into his dark orbs. “Now that he’s gone can be go back home?”

Shrugging his shoulders, he smiled at you. “We don’t have to go home, I lost my badge.”

“You-you lost your badge.” you echoed, sending him an incredulous look. “What does it mean?”

His hands moving up to your neck. “I resigned from the FBI, just like you three months ago, can’t be part when we got something better to focus on.” You smiled, sealing your lips with his. Johnny broke the kiss before he looked down toward your belly, the small bump already visible. One of his hands reached out to cradle it softly, the warmth of his skin on yours making you feel tingly. “I’m going to show him how to surf once he’s old enough.”

“And what makes you sure it’s going to be a boy, Utah?”

He laid a kiss on your forehead, grinning from ear to ear as the water still dripped from his hair. “I just got a feeling, Utah.”


End file.
